


The ones left behind

by Blith456



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of talking, Boys In Love, Character Death?, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blith456/pseuds/Blith456
Summary: Everyone gets left behind in the end





	The ones left behind

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry. I dont know where this came from.

“You know Connor when I first met you I thought you were an idiot. You stood up for me without a thought. We didn't even know each other. I remember when I told North what you did for me she told me I needed to find you so she could become your best friend. You did become her friend. You became a part of our group. 

Even as you became my friend I still thought of you as an idiot. You always put other people before you even when you knew it was a bad idea. I wish you didn't try so hard to make people like you. We liked no matter what. 

Do you remember the first time we kissed? It was raining and we were just coming out from a movie. You tried to beat me to the car. When I caught up you pulled me close and kissed me. I remember how the rain felt on my skin, how your lips tasted, how you pulled me close like your life depended on it. I don't think I will ever forget that moment. 

We were so happy. Remember when I asked you to marry me? I was so nervous. That morning you asked me if I was okay since I was acting “strange”. I told you i was fine but I knew you didn't believe me. I'm sure you thought i was sick so when i got on one knee and asked you, you were so surprised. You said yes obviously. 

Oh and our wedding! You wore a blue suit with a gray tie and I wore a gray suit with a blue tie. You made sure we matched in some way. North was my best man and Nines was yours. Little Alice was our flower girl. Remember? I cried when I saw you walking to the altar. You were so beautiful, still are. We both cried at our vows. North even shed a tear. Then you were my husband. Thinking back on it I still can't believe your mine. We left the party early. We were excited to have our first night as a married couple. 

We have so many wonderful memories together. I want to keep on making memories. I’ll take the good and the bad as long as it’s with you. 

When we first got the news I knew you were going to try the lessen my pain. Even then I thought you were an idiot. You were just told you were dying and all you could think about is how I would take it. 

You didn’t want to try treatment. You said you didn’t want people to remember you like that. I begged you. We were just getting started how you just give up on our life together. You then started treatment. 

I don’t know what’s worse. Watching the treatments not work or knowing you only tried it for me. I’m sorry for making you do that. I know you don’t want to die just as much and I don’t want you to die. I’m sorry for making this harder on you. No one wants you to die. 

You asked me if I would speak at your funeral. I told you I didn’t know. I don’t want to talk to you about your death. 

At our wedding I vowed to love you in sickness and in health. Till death do us part. But no matter what happens I will always love you even after death. I just want you to know that I don’t want you to die I want you to wake up and be fine so we can make more memories. Remember I said any kind of memories as long as they are made with you. 

Please just wake up” 

Markus plees went unanswered. The beeping from various machines filled the room. It was time to say goodbye. Time to turn off the machines. Turn off the life support  
The door opened. “Markus its time”   
He nodded numbly. Hank and Nines hadn’t wanted to be here. They couldn’t take any more death.   
As the doctor started turning off machines Markus held Connors hand tight and let the tears fall.


End file.
